


Date me maybe?

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven goes about courting Andrew in his typical Steven way: Equal parts embarrassing, equal parts endearing aka the fic where Steven gets permission from Andrew’s mom to date her son.





	Date me maybe?

Steven likes to think of himself as a pretty romantic guy. Yes, he can be a little old fashioned when it comes to the whole dating scene and all but who can really fault him for wanting to make sure that things go well? Maybe it’s his cultural upbringing, but there’s something beautiful about dating a person whom you can see a future with for the rest of your life. 

Enter his current predicament. One Andrew Ilnyckyj.  
  
Andrew is basically kind of sort of  ~~definitely~~  the ideal person Steven wants to date: Grumpy yet sweet, attentive, patient, understanding, dashing,  ~~big warm hands~~ , a brilliant sense of humour and an all round great individual. 

It’s a given that Steven would develop a sort of crush on him. Who wouldn’t? Except that it’s past the three month mark and his crush is  _still_  there. Bigger and getting harder to ignore than ever. In fact, Steven would wager to say that he’s probably falling more in love with Andrew with each passing day. As sappy as that sounds. At this point, there’s no denying that he really really wants to date Andrew. But would Andrew want to date  _him_? Would he even be someone that he would consider? What would his parents think? 

Steven doesn’t do well when there are too many questions without answers. It makes him antsy. He’s just one of those people that  _has_  to know. So he does what any rational human being in his position would do: He gets answers.   
  
His own family is the easiest hurdle to cross. Mama Lim is a sweet mother who just wants her son to be happy and eat proper meals. All in all, they took his news about wanting to date Andrew fairly well. Maybe a little  _too_ well if the flurry of unwanted relationship advice given is anything to base it by. And Steven is grateful for their support, he really is, but if he has to sit through another awkward ‘Birds and Bees’ talk, he’s going to combust right on the spot. 

With his family’s blessings received, the next thing he does is to talk to Andrew’s family. More specifically, his mom. Since he’s still….not quite sure he’s ready yet in case the plan falls through. This one is a lot trickier considering the fact that Steven’s trying to be discreet about it without alerting Andrew. As hard as it’s going to be, Steven keeps still and bides his time. He sees his chance in his next trip to New York alone. 

By season 4, the Worth it boys are comfortable enough with each other that they no longer feel the need to excuse themselves whenever they talk to their family while on location. Andrew still does it on occasion because he’s always been that type of private individual, but both Adam and Steven have gotten to see and interact with his family through video call once in a blue moon whenever he’s using his laptop set up. It’s through that that Steven learned Andrew has family in New York, or more specifically New Jersey. 

Once they knew that Steven is moving to New York, they had little qualms about offering help to get him settled in at a quicker pace. Steven takes them up on their offer to assist, waits for a lull in conversation and politely leads Andrew’s mom away from the others at the best possible time. Later on, he finds himself video calling Andrew and joking about how he’s sorry because he just stole his family with a shit eating grin. The familiar laugh emitting from the speakers has his heart lighting up from within as he watches Andrew make conversation with the rest of his family through the screen.  

He, finally, asks the question when they’re both at vidcon. It’s late in the night and he’s slightly tipsy from the drinks and buzz of social niceties they’ve been swept up in after their panel for the day. The others had gone on ahead, keen to make the most of their night by barhopping but Andrew decided that he’s tuckered out for the night. Steven tags along just so they could walk back together. 

Neither of them spoke for a while, content to soak in the peace and quiet. Well- as much peace and quiet you can get here nowadays anyways. But Steven does feel a sense of tranquility, fighting the urge to release a sigh when he feels their fingers barely brush against each other with each step they take. Before he could chicken out, Steven takes the plunge. 

“Hey, uh, Andrew? Before you say anything I just wanna get something off my chest real quick. So I’ve been thinking about it for a long while now and I wanna say that I really really like you. Like…Like  _like_  you.” His words came streaming out quickly along with his exhale. “And I wanted to ask if you’d be okay with, maybe, possible, going on a date with me? You don’t have to give me an answer immediately or anything and I won’t be super upset if you said no.” That’s embellishing a little considering that Steven would be plenty heartbroken but he’s a reasonable man and it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. He can keep things professional, even if he cries when no one’s looking. 

“I asked your mom and she said that she’s okay with me asking you out. But-”   
  
“Wait.” His rambling is cut off when Andrew raised a hand to stop him short. “You asked my mom if you could ask me out?” 

Steven colours slightly. “Yeah? I wanted to make sure she’s cool with me potentially dating her son so that, you know, there won’t be any problems in the foreseeable future. And if she wasn’t cool then at least I could know what I need to work on and stuff.” His shoe scuffs upon the pavement as Steven gripped at the material of his pockets, searching for something to calm himself with. When Andrew places it like that, it starts to appear as though he might have gotten ahead of himself there. 

“Steven.” He looks up, mentally bracing himself for whatever the repercussions may be. Except Andrew doesn’t seem nearly as irritated or uncomfortable as he thought he would be. If anything, Steven would say that it’s the look of fond exasperation he always gives him when he does something goofy, like accidentally drop his noodles in his tea. “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

Then Andrew’s taking a square step closer, palms warm against either sides of his cheeks when he reaches up. Reacting on instinct, Steven leans down, following the guidance of Andrew’s hands. Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss and for once, the frantic stream of thoughts in Steven’s head quietens because he is absolutely  _floored_. 

Andrew’s still looking at him as if he hung the moon among the stars when they shift apart, just barely, so that they could look at each other. And Steven has to swallow thickly before he finds his voice again.   
  
“Sooo….that’s a yes?”   
  
That draws a laugh out of Andrew, it’s warmth seeping into Steven’s bones. If he could keep it with him forever, wouldn’t that be nice?   
“Yes, you idiot.”  
  
Andrew leans in to kiss him again and Steven decides that a forever with Andrew would be the best fricking thing ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
